


No Place Like In Your Arms

by TheFoggyLondonView



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pure, Reverse Bill Cipher, Reverse Dipper Pines, Reverse Pines, Willdip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Will makes cookies to surprise his Boyfriend after a stressful day but all Mason wants is to cuddle his demon.----Secret Santa Gift for masterdipster on tumblr





	No Place Like In Your Arms

Will hummed as he stirred a pot on the stove. The oven gave off heat that warmed the small space and made the kitchen smell like chocolate chip cookies. Cooking was something Will enjoyed doing but only when it was his choice.

He was making cookies as a treat for his boyfriend, Mason Gleeful. Mason isn’t home at the moment though. He’s doing a Telepathy Twins show with his sister. Will knew how much he hates it and he’s had to do so many this month Will decided to make him something special.

Dealing with the other Gleefuls hasn’t been pleasant since Mason rebelled and took Will and left but everything else has been wonderful. 

Will paused stirring the pot when his chicken shaped kitchen timer went off and grabbed some oven mitts. He pulled the cookies out of the oven and set the tray on the stove then used a spatula to move the cookies to wax paper he already had laid out on the counter to cool.

He went back to stirring the pot. The contents had to be just the right amount of melted and it wasn’t quite there yet. A short while later the sound of the door opening could be heard. Footsteps could be heard getting closer.

“Will?”  
Will looked over to see Mason in the doorway. He smiled.  
“Welcome back.”  
Mason stepped into the kitchen.  
“I smell cookies.”  
“Mm-hm. How was your day?”  
Mason’s face shifted into a look of distaste.  
“Exhausting. I don’t know how I used to live with those people. They’re horrible. I’m happy to be home.”  
“I figured you might be which is why I’m making cookies.”

Mason’s expression softened as he looked at his wonderful boyfriend who was just so attentive to how he was feeling. He walked up and wrapped his arms around Will from behind and rested his chin on Will’s shoulder. He nuzzled Will’s neck a little and reveled in how Will relaxed so easily against him. It really showed how much Will trusted Mason when he was usually so nervous around everyone, even friends.

The pot was finally melted enough so Will turned the burner down so it’d be just hot enough to keep the contents melted but not enough to burn. He gently slapped Mason’s hand away from the cookies as he tried to sneak one while Will was distracted.

“I’m not done with those, sweetheart.”  
“I thought they were for me?”  
Mason teased.  
“They are but they aren’t done. I’m making them special so they’re going to be special.”  
“Can I at least help?”  
“I’m tempted to say yes but you’ll eat all my chocolate if I do. Why don’t you change out of work clothes and wait in the living room?”

Will suggested. Mason hummed as he considered the suggestion, dragging it out so he could stay pressed against Will longer. On one hand, he did want to change; on the other hand, he’s been wanting to see Will again all day didn’t want to be apart from him.

Finally, he chose to comply with Will’s request and reluctantly parted from him.

Now that he was free, Will got to work finishing the cookies. The pot was full of perfectly melted chocolate which he used to evenly coat each cookie until all of them had a thick chocolate covering. Will finished them off by using a bit of magic to cool the chocolate while keeping the cookie inside warm.

Will put a few on a plate then brought them out to the living room. Mason was on the sofa in different more comfortable looking clothes. He smiled when he saw Will. Will brought the cookies over and sat next to Mason, offering him the plate.

“Now you can have some.”  
Mason picked one up and took a bite.  
“These are delicious, Will.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
Will beamed while Mason finished his cookie and ate a second.  
“I’m glad you like them. They’re all for you.”  
Mason looked at Will for just a moment, admiring him, then moved the plate to the coffee table and pulled Will close enough to kiss him.  
“Thank you. I like the cookies but what I want more than anything right now, is you.”  
Will blushed.  
“O-oh.”

Mason moved closer to Will until he was practically in his lap and put his arms around the taller male, nuzzling Will’s neck again. He smiled as he felt Will’s arms encircle him and hold him closely. Cookies were nice but this was what he was hoping for when he came home.

He wanted to sit with and be close to Will, the one person he doesn’t feel like he needs to be cold and stoic around. Their apartment is small, especially compared to the Gleeful manor, but it’s home. It’s where Will could be safe and there were no family members around to make fun of Mason for being soft.

Mason curled closer to Will.

“I love you.”  
Will held Mason tighter.  
“I- I love you too, Mace.”

Mason smiled at the nickname. No one was allowed to give him a nickname except Will. He pulled back so he could pull Will in for another kiss. Will kissed back in the soft way he does everything. Mason loved it. He liked being treated softly and kindly instead of like he was made of stone.

When the kiss ended he caught Will looking at him with so much love. He returned the look and the feeling it represented. Will makes him happier than he’s ever been and there’s nowhere he’d rather be than right here with him. 

A while later after more soft kisses they were still on the sofa, comfortably cuddled together. Will had adjusted his hold slightly so he could run one of his hands gently through Mason’s hair. Mason couldn’t find it in him to care if his hair got messed up. He was comfortable with his head on Will’s shoulder.

“Are you going to sleep, Mace?”  
Will asked softly. Mason nuzzled him a bit.  
“Mm, thinking about it. You’re warm and smell nice.”  
“Go ahead. We don’t have anywhere to be and I like holding you.”  
“Love you Will.”  
“Love you too, Mace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Holidays Y'all
> 
> ~Foggy


End file.
